


Caught on Tape

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Niko weren't the only ones that the CIA recorded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught on Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alidiabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/gifts).



> sequel to ["Fly on the Wall"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/524386)

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** S01E07 Truth or Dare  
 **Pairings:** past (?) Colette/Kate, mention of Kate/Niko  


Kate swallowed thickly as she knocked on the door, reaching up to wipe at the tears on her face. Colette’s voice carried through the wood, telling her it was open in French. Kate turned the knob and walked in, pausing at the sight of her lover ironing one of her blouses, moving her body slightly to the music playing in the background.

As the Beatles started up a new song, Colette looked up to see Kate closing the door and leaning against it with her back, her eyes closed, face blotchy from crying.

“Kate?” she breathed, setting the iron to the side and walking over to the other woman. To her surprise, the redhead wrapped her arms around her tightly, her body shaking with sobs.

“Kate, what is going on?” Colette asked, running her hand over Kate’s hair as the other woman clutched at her, fighting to breathe. It took a while for Kate to calm down and let go of her. When she did, she wiped the tears on her face away and accepted a handkerchief from Colette, who had turned off the music and pulled her over to her couch.

“What’s going on?” she asked again, trying to figure out what had her friend in such a state. It felt strange to be the one to comfort her, even though her and Kate had been seeing each other until recently, when the other woman suddenly had started to withdraw. Colette had figured that she was having doubts about what they were doing and backed off, given her space in hopes that Kate would realize how much she needed her and come back.

“I slept with him.” Kate murmured, burying her face in her hands. Colette frowned lightly and scooted back on the cushion.

“With whom?” she asked, fighting against the lump in her throat, the way her heart was constricting and her stomach protesting at the thought of Kate with anyone else, even a man.

“Niko. Mister Lonza.” the redhead answered, blowing her nose again before she shook her head.

“The Yugoslavian?” Her mind was reeling and Colette tried to catch up. What on earth was going on?

“We’ve been seeing each other for months, since we got back from Monte Carlo.” Kate admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Colette clenched her jaw and stood, putting more distance between her and the other woman. She turned around and crossed her arms tightly in front of herself, fighting to breathe and not start crying. Apparently whatever had happened between them was over, it was the only reason she could think of why Kate had come to her in such a state. Colette closed her eyes at the realization that Kate hadn’t come to her because she loved her and wanted to pick up where they had left off, she had come to her because she needed a friend.

“How, uh… how did you two-” stammered, trying to put her own feelings aside. Trying to shove them in a box and lock it, at least for as long as Kate was still in her apartment. Once she left, Colette would be free to cry, to be hurt, but right now Kate needed a friend, and damn if it hurt so much, but she couldn’t throw her out, not when she was like this.

“I didn’t want to.” Kate blurted, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “It was a stupid mission, I had no idea how to get his attention aside from flirting and then he got persistent when we were back and I, I didn’t find the right time to break it off.”

Colette furrowed her brows in confusion. “What mission?” she inquired, walking over to her bureau and dropping the pretense. She needed a drink if she was going to listen to Kate’s escapade with some man, there was no way in hell she’d be able to get through this sober.

“And then Richard said to keep it going and I couldn’t tell him no, what choice did I have?” the redhead rambled on as Colette sunk down on the couch, taking a sip of her bourbon.

“Who is Richard?” the French woman asked, her voice rising in frustration. What on earth was going on in Kate’s life?

Kate paused, looked at her and grabbed her drink out of her hand, emptying it.

“Hey!” Colette exclaimed indignantly as Kate coughed at the burn in her throat. “You _sip_ bourbon.” she added, getting up again for another glass and the bottle, filling Kate’s up. The redhead drank again, slower this time, before a shudder ran through her and she set the glass down.

“They recorded everything.” she breathed, looking at Colette. “They bugged my apartment and I had no idea and they- _everything_.”

Colette felt her throat run dry and lowered her glass.

“Who is, who is they?” she asked, hoping that finally she would get an answer out of the other woman, or God forbid, she would start shaking her.

“The CIA.” Kate said, standing from the couch and pacing Colette’s living room, pressing a hand over her mouth. “Ever since I passed their damn test, since that first flight. They recorded everything, every single word, and they never told me they’d do that, I didn’t think-”

Colette felt her blood run cold at the thought of what they had done in Kate’s apartment, the nights she had spent over at her place, tangled in Kate’s covers, whispering to her, touching her…

“The CIA has recordings of… what went on in your apartment?” Colette asked, hating how her voice shook, how fear was suddenly gripping at her. Kate whirled around, her green eyes wide as she nodded, her breath hitching in her throat. “Kate, how could you-”

“ _I didn’t know!_ ” the American exclaimed, her voice shaking as it rang out shrilly. “God I didn’t know, I had no idea, I-” she stopped, bursting into fresh tears. Colette leaned back against the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off what was feeling like the beginnings of a migraine from hell. 

Someone had proof of what had happened between her and the other woman. If those recordings fell into the wrong hands, if the people at Pan Am got wind of what the two stewardesses had been doing-

“Colette.” Kate’s strained voice cut through her thoughts of doom. 

Colette swallowed thickly as she felt the bile rise in her throat and looked up. Kate was standing there in her living room, the picture of defeat and guilt, her lips trembling as she tried to fight back her tears.

“I am _so_ sorry.” the redhead murmured, clenching her eyes shut as she gave a sob. Colette sniffled, shaking her head. Damn this, damn this entire mess.

“Kate, what have you  _ done _ ?” she breathed, getting up to wrap her arms around the other woman. She felt Kate collapse against her, clutching at her back as her body shook with sobs.  


_fin_


End file.
